The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer and providing convenience to users.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. In order to provide easier or faster information transfer and convenience, telecommunication industry service providers are developing improvements to existing networks. One ongoing area of development in networking and communication technology is the development of device-to-device (D2D) communication technologies. D2D communication technologies may use radio resources of a hosting cellular system, but allow two computing devices, such as mobile terminals (also referred to as user equipment (UE)), to communicate directly with each other without routing their communications through components of the cellular system. Thus, the direct communication link between mobile terminals engaged in D2D communication may result in reduced end-to-end delay time for data exchanged between the terminals as compared to indirect communication via cellular system components. D2D communication may accordingly provide support for use of peer-to-peer applications, head-to-head gaming applications, collaboration, and/or the like by users of mobile terminals within close proximity of each other.